Roman Torchwick: Thief Class
by ghost83
Summary: Roman is replaced with a RWBY writer. The said writer only knows everything up until the end of Volume 3, and needs to change some things. So with his semblance, it's time to level up! However, honest intentions do not determine which side you are on... Not your average 'Gamer' story. Includes minor elements from 'The Gamer'. Rated T until otherwise.
1. New Roman

**Keep in mind that this is just an more realistic idea of how I will due a self-insert. Also, there's elements involving "The Gamer". Now, then, let's do this!**

* * *

I just finished watching the end of season 3, and I have to say, kind of heart wrenching.

Then again, I'm not a big fan of RWBY in the first place or know anything of Monty.

Sighing, I opened up my e-mail and noticed a new message.

 ** _Make things right_**?

It's not like I have anything else better to do. I opened the file and was greeted with:

 _Do you enjoy RWBY?_

I tapped my fingers, thinking on it before replying, "Not that much, but it's cool."

 _With how things ended in Season 3, do you want to save everyone?_

If I could, I would. However, they're fictional characters while I'm a writer.

And it was the truth. True, the multiverse theory is something, but what's the use when you can't access them? Hundred, if not, millions of fans watch the show and wish to save everyone, but it's just fiction. It's only "what if" and "one-shots" we assume happened between shows. Besides, I'm just a normal guy with no powers. Just then, another message appeared.

 _What if you can?_

If I have a chance, I'll take it.

Wait... This feels like episode 1 of **No Game No Life**... Please don't tell me-

"THEN YOU SHALL HAVE IT!" a voice shouted as I was grabbed and pulled into a screen. I screamed as my room went dark, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

After being dragged through the screen, I saw multiple screens showing different universes of RWBY, ones that I recognize as fellow writers. **My Turn. A Knight's New Fight. Twin Heroes of Remnant**. All of the different scenes are showing the adventures. Just then, a figure materialized.

I remained silent before asking hesitantly, "You're Roman Torchwick, right?" 'Roman' chuckled before asking, "So that's what you see me as?" I admitted as I looked around, "Honestly, Roman is the character I respect the most. I mean, sure he's painted as the antagonist, but that's only because Cinder had dirt on him, forcing him to cooperate." "You're taking this in very calm." "Meh. You merely caught me off guard. With how crazy life has been, it kind of dulls things." "Well, get ready, because you're getting your very own universe!"

...

"What?"

Ignoring me, 'Roman' continued, "You also get to interact with the characters by replacing one!" "What." "Not only that, but you can assign the semblance!"

...

"Who the heck are you?" 'Roman' smiled and questioned, "Who, me? I'm Roman Torchwick!"

...

"Who am I replacing?" "Me, of course! Now, off you go~!"

* * *

I blinked before looking around, seeing 'my' reflection.

I have some characteristics of Roman Torchwick.

Orange hair that covers one of my eyes, dark green eyes, but no eyeliner (thank god). As for my clothes, I wore a white shirt with red lining, black jeans, and black sneakers. However, I'm missing Melodic Cudgel, and the bowler hat.

I felt my pockets and pulled out a scroll. Noting it's similar to an iPhone, I opened it up and went to **notes**.

I quickly made a to-do list:

 **\- Find a fedora.**

 **\- Make a weapon.**

 **\- Change crucial events.**

 **\- Kill "C" and "S".**

I muttered as I looked around, "All that's left is the _ice-cream lady,_ my semblance, and I'm good to go." For my semblance, I have a simple yet fitting idea.

To test it, I spoke, "Status." Immediately, a blue box floated in front of me and showed:

 **Number of steals: 0/1**

 **Inventory: 0/25**

Grinning, I looked around for a _volunteer_ to test my semblance.

* * *

As I wandered around, I saw a bunch of teens attacking a green haired girl.

... Green hair.

I walked up to the group and yelled, "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Isn't that enough?" "You telling me that beating a thief is too far?!" I calmly spoke, "No, but unless you want authorities to get the wrong story, get going." The leader scoffed before shoving me back and leaving with his group. I tried to hold back my grin as the same blue box showed me this:

 **Items to steal:**

 **-Wallet (200 Lien)**

 **-Dust Vials (1 Fire, 1 Ice, 1 Earth, 1 Electric)**

 **-Gold Ring (worth 250 Lien)**

 **-Clothes (total worth is 35 Lien)**

Finally, I grinned before verbally commanding, "Steal All."

 **PING!**

 **Thief Level: 1 = 2**

 **Steals for next level: 0/3**

 **Inventory: 4/25**

 **Total number of people you can steal at once from: 1**

A voice hesitantly asked, "Excuse me?" I turned to face the girl as she asked, "What are you grinning at?" I sat down next to her and reminded, "Better tell me your name before I answer that question." She pouted, before reluctantly answering, "I'm Emerald, Emerald Sustrai. So, who are you and what are you grinning at?"

I paused.

Who am I? I'm not the old me, because I'm not on Earth. But I replaced Roman...

I smiled before greeting with a nod, "Well, then. Hello, Ms. Sustrai. I'm Roman Torchwick, the Master Thief." She looked at me skeptically as I continued, "As for my grinning, well, I was testing my semblance." She tilted her head and asked, "What's a semblance?"

My grin dropped and asked in a dull tone, "You're kidding me... Do you know about Aura?" She shook her head as I sighed, before mentally opening my Inventory and giving her the clothes and wallet, starting, "Kid, you're going to need training."

* * *

 **And so, we have an insert involving Roman! Ready for a change in the story line with our favorite criminal ginger?**

 **Leave a review, please!**


	2. Trouble with Canon

I sighed before explaining to Emerald, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It's also sort of a healing ability." Emerald gained a curious look as I continued, "As for a semblance, you get one after you unlocked your aura. Think of it as a super power. A semblance grants you a power that's only unique to you alone. However, it reflects your soul or character at the time." "But how do you unlock aura? And if it's so great, why doesn't everyone have it unlocked?"

I sighed before realizing I knew almost next to nothing about the truth about aura, so I admitted, "The truth is, I don't know how aura is actually unlocked. However, the reason for why everyone doesn't have it is this: Grimm are attracted to Aura like moths to a light. People with their aura unlocked usually go to training school to train themselves to fight Grimm and protect humanity."

Emerald remained silent before asking, "Can you train me to be a thief?" I shrugged, "You'll come close to being a pick pocket."

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Emerald became my student, and I have to admit, she absorbs this information easily. Heck, during the training montage, I leveled up on steals.

 **Thief Level: 4**

 **Steals for next level: 2/7**

 **Inventory: 10/30**

 **Total number of people you can steal at once from: 2**

Stats aside, she now has her canon semblance and is almost like her canon self, aside from her personality.

"I need to get going." Emerald asked worried, "But what about me? What do I do?"

I sighed before a thought occurred to me. I offered, "You still need to go to school. Why not train at Signal? The famous Qrow Brawen teaches there."

* * *

I mentally noted that I made Emerald on my side of the team and possibly made her friends with Ruby and Yang.

I continued to walk to my next destination, a cabin in the clearing where two 'assassins' live. When I walked into the clearing, the cabin was on fire, and there was a dead body on the ground.

I calmly walked over to the boy with grey hair and commented, "You could've used poison, you know." The boy cursed as he asked, "Why haven't I thought of that?" He looked up and slowly grinned before greeting, "Mercury Black." I nodded. "Roman Torchwick. Need a hand getting to a hospital?"

* * *

Mercury groaned as he asked, "Why do I have to attend school, again?" I corrected, "It's an academy. And you need to attend there because a friend of mine would love to meet you. I think you two would love to get along." As we walked along the street, we came upon a girl in rags shivering on the ground with her throat bloody. Mercury and I shared a look before rushing over.

Although I couldn't see her eyes, her hair was brown, pink, and white. Neo... I commanded, "Mercury! Call _Emerald Sustrai_ on my scroll! We need to get her to the hospital, stat!" Mercury didn't protest as he did so while I took off my jacket and took some clothes out of my inventory.

 **Inventory: 9/30**

* * *

I leaned against the wall as Emerald arrived, seeing me and Mercury outside the waiting room. I introduced, "Emerald, meet Mercury Black. Mercury, meet Emerald Sustrai." They both gave an awkward wave as I asked, "So, Emerald, how's Signal?" She shrugged, "It's okay. Made friends with this girl name Yang and her sister Ruby. They're actually coming over here right now."

...

I sighed before requesting, "In that case, please don't tell them about me. I don't want to meet them, not yet anyway." "Why?" I answered cryptically as I left via emergency exit, "Check the news."

* * *

I sat down in the motel room and let out a deep breath.

Neo. Otherwise known as Neopolitan by the RWBY universe. She didn't speak the entire time, and there's many speculations surrounding her regarding her voice. Most say she does, but she's quiet. However, to think in _this_ universe that she's mute because of an injury...

I shook it off and opened my inventory.

 **Inventory:**

 **\- 5 vials of Fire Dust  
\- 3 vials of Ice Dust  
** **\- 6 vials of Earth Dust  
\- 2 vials of Lightning Dust  
** **\- 500 Lien  
\- Melodic Cudgel  
\- Map of Remnant  
** **\- Grimm Encyclopedia  
\- Hard-Light droid system  
**

Frowning, I went over the notes of my semblance.

 **Thief Class:**

 **\- Videogame Thief  
\- No limit on distance or time  
\- Each person stolen from counts as a 'steal'  
\- Limited inventory  
\- Cannot plant items on person that's being 'stolen' from  
** **\- Must use physical connecting in order to 'rob' a person  
\- Containers count as 'people'  
\- Can only steal from 'people' that are alive or in working condition  
\- No 'Gamer' elements**

The last one is actually something I'm thankful for. Now, time to use my droid.

I took the droid out of my system which came with a visor. It was something I came across and decided to abuse. The droid was sleek and humanoid with a built in hard-light projector that projects over the entire frame. It could adjust in height and had built in cameras, radar, microphones, and speakers. However, the weakness is that it's only a robot and was only made for durability and infiltration, not battle and sabotage.

I came across the White Fang and managed to get Adam's mind in working order after the 'Black' trailer occurred, but I had to beat some sense into him. After resigning the White Fang to return all that they have stolen, they stole this from Atlas and given it to me as a thank you gift.

Anyway, I programed the droid to have the same build, weight, and height as Roman from canon, but had it look different so there was no connection to me what so ever. If you went on RWBY's wikia and saw Roman's concept art, then it should be easy to visualize the look when I say that I made the droid look like his 'violet hair' version with a pike as its weapon.

As for the visor, it was used to control the droid. The drawback is that that the user will be 'asleep' and will be talking out loud if using the droid to speak. Also, the droid is a prototype. Not only that, but you can't _feel_ through the droid, or react properly enough. To add more trouble from it, my semblance doesn't transfer through the droid. On the upside, any steal I perform with the droid successfully doubles what I have stolen, after the droid returns to me.

But enough about abusing the system and doubling my steals. I set the visor to my 'disguise' and erased the past history before slipping the visor on and flopping onto the mattress.

* * *

 **SYSTEM CHECK...**

 **ONLINE**

My vision erupted in color as I looked around. I saw myself 'asleep' on the mattress and quickly tested, "Testing, testing, one, two." A French voice came from my perspective while in real time, my 'sleeping' body murmured it with a tired tone. Next, I tested my grip and it worked fine.

With the brief performance check done, I quickly exited the room and made my way to a certain club.

* * *

After entering the club, I sat down at the bar, asking the owner, "I need some men and I'm willing to pay them." He asked, "How much?" "Half of the amount of Dust stolen for my heist." He looked at me shocked before asking, "Alright, who are you?" With a sly grin, I did a slight bow and answered, "You may call me Paris Valentine."

* * *

 _Few years later..._

I sat in my hotel room and ate my breakfast as I watched the news.

" _... the notorious criminal Paris Valentine has started stealing an absurd amount of Dust, increasing their price as a result. The White Fang is still trying to help authorities catch this criminal._

 _Faunus rights are now bringing awareness due to a mysterious e-mail received by Weiss Schnee. It revealed the working conditions of the mines and the treatment of the Faunus. Mr. Schnee is now under lockdown with Specialist Winter Schnee taking over the company and improving working conditions. Weiss Schnee is still trying to find the source of the message, but it came from an unknown source and was sent from a public library computer._

 _And now, for the weather..."_

I turned the t.v. off and smiled at what I did while finishing my breakfast. 'Paris' sent Weiss the message and most likely shattered her view of the Faunus. It may be a cliché in tons of fanfictions, but it needed to be done. However, I have no idea on how it'll impact her personality, so I'll just have to wait and see.

I spoke outloud as I made my way to the bathroom, "Status."

 **Thief Level: 6**

 **Steals for next level: 1/11**

 **Inventory: 15/30**

 **Total number of people you can steal at once from: 2**

Frowning, I brushed my teeth. Due to the planning needed, and the physical capabilities of 'Paris', tons of time was needed to plan robberies. Not only that, but the Dust I stole was in huge quantities. Say I had 'Paris' rob a store, and given the henchmen half of the dust right then and there. After the heist, the loot would double, giving me a entire store worth. But, if I had 'Paris' return to me and pay them half a store after, I would have a store and a half of Dust.

As I left the building, a voice asked alluringly, "Excuse me. Can you help me with something?" I turn to look, and saw the corrupter herself.

Cinder Fall, the mastermind killer.

Keeping myself calm, I apologized, "Sorry, miss, but I'm on a schedule. But I'll think about it." I continued my act by patting her shoulder lightly as if I was apologizing before continuing on my way to the library, the blue box appearing in my vision.

 **Cinder Fall's Inventory:**

 **\- Clothes  
\- Keys to Warehouse  
\- Grimm-glove  
\- Half of the Fall Maiden powers**

The last one caught my attention.

Emerald and Mercury were on my side, and Cinder behaved as she was in canon. But she has half of the Fall Maiden's powers, and the saved duo didn't go anywhere.

As I took all but the clothes, I asked myself this:

What's going on?

 **Inventory: 18/30**

* * *

After doing some speculation in the library, I set Dust charges on the droid I used for the robberies. Fire, Lightning, Gravity, anything that'll not only destroy the droid and erase it's data, but also make it seems as if it was a Grimm that was destroyed. It was going to be the last heist 'Paris' will have, and I needed it to be flashy.

After setting the charges, I looked at the Maiden's power that I stole.

It was orange, like a flame. But it flowed like strings and was drifting slightly.

I slowly smiled and whispered into the flame, "Get well soon, Fall Maiden."

And with that, I released the power so it can reunite with its other half.

I took a deep breath, and looked at the pictures of the final heist. I have the forms, I have my weapon, and I have my scroll.

Time for the final act.

* * *

 **Powering up...**

 **ONLINE.**

* * *

I walked with the henchmen to a certain store.

The location of the final heist 'Paris' will ever have.

 **From Dust till Dawn**

I spoke outloud as I noticed a red hood from the corner of my eye, "Grab the Dust and let's go."

Time to meet Ruby Rose, and test my memory on Roman's original lines in canon.

* * *

 **Time to start the series off with a bang! How will Ruby deal with fighting 'Paris Valentine'?**

 **Review?**


	3. Starting Crisis

**Start.**

* * *

I walked with my henchmen toward the shop and entered it.

I calmly walked up to the counter and asked the vendor while moving my pike in front of me, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" As I said it, a henchmen held a gun at the old man, who fearfully begged, "P-Please! Just take my Lien and leave!" I shushed him and spoke with a calm French voice, "Shh, calm down, we're not here for your money." I turned to my henchmen and commanded, "Grab the Dust."

They did so as one demanded, "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

I looked at the red crystal in my hand as my thoughts ran as fast as sound.

This is the first official episode of RWBY, and already I changed a lot of things. Emerald and Mercury are on the good side. I got to Neo and saved her from a life on the streets. But most importantly, Cinder has no Maiden powers, and is also dead.

* * *

 _After exiting the library, Cinder confronted me. It was a bad idea as I trapped her in a red-light district warehouse._

 _I forced an aura suppression collar on her neck and tied her up._

 _Cinder glared at me and asked, "How did you know about my plans? You were ten steps ahead of me!"_

 _I scoffed and answered as I took out the Grimm-glove and wore it, "Volumes one, two, and three."_

 _Cinder's look of confusion turned into panic as the bug Grimm hiding in the glove wormed its way out as I held the same hand out, approaching her slowly._

 _She tried to move away, but the ropes wouldn't budge as I coldly spoke, "This is for everything you've done and would've done."_

 _I slammed my hand on her face, and she screamed in pain as the Grimm drained her dry._

 _After watching Cinder die and killing the Grimm, I quickly ran towards the nearest trash can and puked into it._

 _That... was horrifying._

* * *

I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard a female ask, "Are you robbing me?" A henchmen shouted, "Yes!" I muttered to the brief confusion of the old man, "Trois, deux, un..."

 _CRASH!_

A henchmen looked at me as I packed the Dust in my briefcase, before I gestured in that direction.

Three, two, one...

 _CRASH-SKID!_

After closing the briefcase, I looked to see Ruby Rose unfold Crescent Rose, stopping the music as well.

I sighed as the henchmen looked at me. I commanded as I calmly picked-up a crystal while commenting, "Okay... Get her."

They rushed outside as I sighed once more, looking at the clock briefly before my pike 'dematerialized' and held the briefcase in one hand while holding a crystal in the other.

I walked outside and commented as I didn't spare the defeated henchmen a glance, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." I walked forward and stated, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." I held up the Dust crystal and finished, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Fun fact about this android: when it throws a crystal, it explodes on impact.

'I' threw the crystal at Ruby, causing an explosion. Ruby instantly went up as I quickly made my way to the ladder and climbed up.

As 'I' raced across the roof, I heard a gun shot and glanced back to see Ruby. She shouted, "Hey!" I growled and muttered, "Persistent..."

This is now where canon truly branches from episode 1.

The ground beneath me glowed before a glowing disk lifted 'me' up. I used the droid's hard-light system to life itself up on a platform.

I held up a second crystal and shouted, "End of the line, Red!" I threw the crystal at her, before an explosion occurred.

When the dust settled, Glynda Goodwitch stood, blocking the force.

Keeping in character, I growled before jumping down as I made an axe materialize in my hand.

She dodged out of the way and commented, "Paris Valentine. Age, unknown. Gender, Male. Background information, unknown. Semblance, hard-light constructs." I grinned as I stood up and said, "The one and only." Suddenly, purple-magenta beams struck me.

My vision went glitch as the two looked at me in shock. Slowly, I smirked before commanding, "Power Down appearance." Ruby shouted instantly, "He's a robot?!" I spoke in a near robotic voice, "Terminating witnesses." 'I' charged forward, making their eyes widen in shock before Glynda uses her semblance to stop 'me'. I spoke loudly, "Self-Destruct!"

* * *

 ** _BOOM!_**

I bolted up from my bed, slowly smiling due to the droid now destroyed. I quickly broke the visor and melted it with some fire Dust before going back to bed.

No evidence, no leads, currently no problems.

 **PING!**

 **By destroying the droid, you now gained a list of characters that will be attending Beacon this year.**

 **Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Black Belladona, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren,**

 **Neopolitan**

My eyes snapped open as I stared at the final name.

What.

* * *

I entered the Bullhead and looked around, seeing Jaune sitting near a trash can. I sighed before sitting down next to him. He looked around awkwardly before I asked, "How are the collaboration songs?" He looked at me in shock as I greeted, "Roman Torchwick." He greeted back, "Jaune Arc. By the way, thanks for the tips." I nodded back and grinned.

While on my heists, I met Jaune online and we chatted. I offered some songs from Earth, and we did technically covers for it under the pretense that they were lyrics I made up. I wanted to do it so I could remember where I came from. Not only that, but it helped Jaune get real transcripts for Beacon since it motivated him to help out.

The Bullhead shook, snapping me out of my thoughts. Jaune groaned as he leaned over the trashcan. I sighed before asking, "Improv song?" Jaune groaned and answered, "Why not?" I pulled out two plastic cups from my inventory and scooted a bit to give us room.

Jaune looked at me confused as I gave him one and requested, "Follow my lead." Slowly, I tapped out the rhythm before picking up speed. Jaune followed my rhythm. I noticed we were gathering a crowd, but I ignored them as I started the song.

 **(Cups, by Anna Kendrick)**

( _Roman_ **Jaune** )

 _"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
 _Two bottle whiskey for the way_  
 _And I sure would like some sweet company_  
 _And I'm leaving tomorrow. What'd you say?"_ Jaune slowly nodded along to the rhythm as I continued,

 _"When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_ Jaune slowly grinned as he took over.

 **"When I'm gone, when I'm gone**  
 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
 **You're gonna miss me by my walk**  
 **You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**  
 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"** Suddenly, I was pulled aside. When I looked, I saw Neo, continuing the beat for me. I looked around, seeing people with their scrolls, recording. I got up and slowly smiled. I waited for the beat before continuing as I walked around,

 _"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
 _The one with the prettiest of views_  
 _It's got mountains, it's got rivers_  
 _It's got sights to give you shivers_  
 _But it sure would be prettier with you"_ I walked around, seeing Ruby looking at me. With a slight bow, I smiled at her as I sang,

 _"When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_ Instantly, I stopped as I listened to the rhythm. As I looked around, everyone was smiling as some were even doing the rhythm as well. This... This will be some of the moments of happiness and bliss I will try to preserve. Jaune picked up as he stood and tossed me the cup,

 **"When I'm gone, when I'm gone**  
 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
 **You're gonna miss me by my hair**  
 **You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**  
 **You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone**

 **When I'm gone, when I'm gone**  
 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
 **You're gonna miss me by my walk**  
 **You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**  
 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"** In one smooth motion, I grabbed Neo's cup and stored both in my inventory. Everyone was silent before they cheered for us.

Me and Jaune share a look before grinning and bowing before the crowd, the Bullhead docking as it did.

I muttered as I walked out, "Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

I stepped out and took a deep breath of air before walking towards the auditorium. Just then, a crowd mixed with long blonde hair rushed by.

Wait, that was Yang...

Oh no.

Panicking, I rushed over to Ruby's area. A white haired girl shouted, "Hey!" Ignoring her, I quickly packed everything onto the cart, before promptly putting the entire cart into my inventory.

 **Inventory: 15/30**

And just in time, too. Ruby sneezed as the white haired girl asked, "You! Why did you do that?" I deadpanned and took the cart back out again as I asked, "What happens when you wave Dust around like a rattle, and someone sneezes causing the Dust to be set off?"

 **Inventory: 14/30**

Ruby sniffed and answered, "Explosion." The white haired girl flushed with embarrassment, "O-Oh... Thank you..." I offered my hand and greeted, "Roman. Roman Torchwick. I assume you're Weiss Schnee?" She nodded as Ruby greeted, "Hi! I'm Ruby Rose." Weiss weakly greeted, "Hi..."

There was an awkward silence before I asked, "I saw the news. Still trying to accept facts?" Weiss weakly nodded as Ruby looked at me before asking, "Are you that guy that sang on the Bullhead?" I nodded with a smile before seeing a different blonde and a mixture of hair walking over and greeted, "Jaune. Neo." Ruby quickly turned before squealing and hugged the poor girl, "NEO~!" The multi-colored hair girl smiled and patted Ruby on the back as Jaune greeted back, "Roman." Weiss looked at Neo concerned before asking, "Does she even speak?"

Judging by how quickly the two got stiff, my anger was visible as I bitterly stated, "Unless her throat is repaired, that accident caused her to be that way." I sighed before asking, "So, where's the auditorium?"

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Neo, and I all walked to the auditorium in silence before Ruby jogged ahead and started, "So I got this thing." She whipped out Crescent Rose, causing Jaune to jump off-guard and ask, "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" I muttered at the same time as Ruby added, "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby turned to me in shocked as Jaune could only say, "What?"

I spoke up before I could stop myself, "Rule 1 about Hunters and Huntresses: Most often, any weapon is also a gun. Unlike your sword and shield-stealth, and Weiss's multi-chamber rapier." They looked at me in shock before I rolled my eyes and pointed out, "Neo has shield-estoc-umbrella. As for me..." I pulled out Melodic Cudgel and finished, "It's a cane-flare gun with a grappling hook function."

The remained silent before I lied, "I had a 'weapon geek' phase. The information is still with me." Neo patted my back with sympathy as we entered the auditorium.

* * *

After Ozpin's speech, I changed into my pajamas. It was a simple black shirt with an orange Roman's symbol and grey sweatpants. I looked over at Jaune, and saw him in the blue onesies. Meh, it doesn't have a bunny, so it's progress.

I sat down next to Blake before handing her a envelope. Slowly, she took it before opening and reading the letter. I left her alone as I walked over to Ruby and Yang, greeting, "S'up?" Yang greeted, "Hello~! I'm Yang, and I guess you met my sister Ruby." I nodded and pointed out, "I was the guy singing on the Bullhead. The name is Roman. Roman Torchwick." Suddenly, Yang froze before groaning in annoyance, "Can't make a pun out of your name..." I blinked before looking at Ruby and commenting, "I feel sorry for what you had to deal with." Yang swatted me before the awkward silence returned.

I broke it by offering, "Someone I once knew told me something when I told them I wanted to be a Huntsmen." Ruby asked curiously, "What?" My thoughts drifted back to Volume 3, as I repeated, " _The real world is cold! The real world doesn't care about spirit! You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history! As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat and survive!"_ The **real** Roman said that...

Ruby and Yang got quiet before Weiss came up to me and managed to ask, "I overheard... Didn't mean to bring up bad memories, but what happened after?" I coldly spoke, "After saying that, he quickly got eaten by a griffon-like Grimm. Managed to kill said Grimm, but he was gone..." More silence was followed before I asked, "They say Heroes die in the end, but villains are the ones that out live the hero. However, if it's a means to survival, what do you sacrifice: your sanity, or your humanity?"

With those words, I walked away to a different spot before sitting down.

Roman Torchwick... Am I you, or am I pretending to be you?

* * *

 **Heavy stuff, right? Is our player pretending Roman Torchwick, or is actually Roman Torchwick? We're having an identity crisis, here!**

 **Review?**


	4. A moment of future regrets

Times of regret. **(A/N: Contains references to Red vs. Blue and characters that are from another story.)**

* * *

As I woke up and stretched, I looked to see Neo looking at me intensely, before looking away. Putting it on the back burner, I changed and went to get breakfast, only to be stopped by Ozpin. I asked politely, "May I help you, sir?" He sighed before asking, "Who are you? You don't show up on our records, and we have no background information on you. Unless you tell me who you are, you're not attending Beacon." I opened my mouth in shock, "What? Why?" "Like I said, you're a wild card. One that I can't allow to attend Beacon." "But I filled out my transcript!" "Which was overlooked and accidentally accepted, along with Neopolitan. I'm sorry, but you two are not entering Beacon Academy."

Neo appeared at my side, surprising Ozpin by her sudden appearance, but I barely reacted and calmly stated, "You'll regret that, Ozpin. I have knowledge of the future, of what would or could've happened. I was going to share my information with you, but I guess it won't be necessary." I placed my hand on his chest and shoved him back slightly before turning to Neo and asking, "Neo? If you would be ever so kind?"

She grinned and, with a bow, I heard the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

When the world became right again, I found myself in an apartment. Neo gestured to sit down as a voice spoke in my head, " _Now talk_."

I shot up in surprise before looking around, until Neo snapped her fingers. Reluctantly, I sat down and asked, "What's your semblance?" Neo shrugged as the voice answered, " _My life became a videogame_." I connected the dots before asking, "One of your  skills, I assume?" She smirked and nodded before demanded, " _Now talk_." I sighed, before reluctantly telling the basics of who I am and how I got here. Along with a certain web series.

Neo stood in silence before asking, " _What are you going to do, now?"_ I gave a sad smile, before requesting, "Add me to your party. If we want Ozpin to regret this, then we'll be the bad guys." Neo nodded before a blue box appeared before me.

 **Neo has invited you to join "Roman's Team" party. Do you accept?**

 **Yes / No**

I stared at the screen, going over my original plan. I **_was_ ** going to stop the Breach. I **_was_ ** going to help Autumn. I **_was_ ** going to be a part of team RWBY, making it team R ** _R_** WBY.

...

I **_was_ ** going to be Ruby's partner, and possible boyfriend...

But...

I gave a hollow chuckle and tapped **yes**.

But I guess I'm no hero, since that plan is canceled...

Hope you're fine with your decision, Ozpin, because now, there's a third player.

And it's me.

Speaking of which...

 **Ozpin's Stuff:**

 **\- Key to the Vault  
\- Scroll  
\- Cane  
\- Coffee Mug  
\- 5 million Lien**

Well, Ozpin, consider this a sign of a mistake.

Steal All.

 **Inventory: 18/30**

* * *

I written down all that occurred, and what happened in Cinder's plot in canon from volume 1 through 3.

My team and I were in a hideout. Speaking of them...

"Hey, Roman, why are you doing this?"

I looked up to see Emerald and Mercury, before sighing and explaining, "Neo gave you the rundown, so I'll skip the backstory and get strait to the point: Ozpin rejected me due to being a wild card _before_ initiation was going to start. I'm giving him a reason to regret that decision." I turned to Mercury and asked, "Been meaning to ask: what's your semblance?"

Neo and I partnered up and recruited Emerald and Mercury. At first they were skeptical, but after Neo invited them, they listened.

Mercury asked with an eyebrow raised, "The show didn't reveal it?" I shook my head as he shrugged before admitting, "I can adjust the amount of force an object has and influence it's power output. The drawback is that the target of influence requires direct contact." I nodded as Emerald asked, "So, you're the boss. What are we doing first?"

I sighed before gesturing them to come over as I explained, "We first need muscle to gather up Dust and resources. That's what occurred in volume 1. At the same time, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake had a brief fallout. Or, in canon they did. This caused Blake to runaway and run into Sun Wukong, where they stumbled upon the White Fang helping the original Roman loading Dust and Weapons on Bullheads." They followed my words as Emerald pointed out, "But with the White Fang now on the side of Atlas and the Faunus rights being improved, we can't do that." Mercury held up a finger before thinking, "Maybe we can..."

We all looked at him as he explained, "Due to being a son of an assassin, I know some of the prisons that hold criminals. That's the muscle we'll use." Neo sighed before adding, " _However, they'll only listen to a successful person. Like Paris Valentine, for instance."_ I clenched my fists, before a window popped up.

 **Skill Unlocked.**

 **Crime Syndicate**

 **A skill unique only to you. You're able to summon different criminal versions of the characters from canon and dispel them at will. They are waiting for chaos to be unleashed on Remnant.**

 **Number of versions you can summon: 2**

 **Versions available:**

 **\- Paris Valentine (the one you created)  
\- Roman Torchwick (canon up until Volume 3)  
\- Cinder Fall (Twin Heroes of Remnant)  
**

My eyes widened from reading the last one. Cinder from **Twin Heroes of Remnant**? I slowly got up and spoke, "Get back... I just got a new skill. I'm going to summon someone dangerous."

They backed up before I took a deep breath and spoke, "Crime Syndicate." I felt a chuck of my aura vanish before a rift of light appeared. Soon, the light died down to reveal a Cinder Fall with a glowing white crack in her chest. She slowly got up before glaring at me and demanding, "What is the meaning of this, Roman? And why are you younger?" I instantly asked, "What's the last thing you remembered?" She growled, before tilting her head and answering, "I was walking out when I was shot and... died...?"

I turned to Neo and nodded before explaining to Cinder, "Welcome, Cinder Fall, to an alternate timeline." I held out my hand and offered, "Ready to help in the downfall of Remnant?" She looked at my hand before looking at me and asked, "Seriously, what's going on?" I remained silent before commenting as I looked around for a board, "Okay, an alternate evil Cinder speaking as if it's something she didn't believe in when she was given the abridged version of it. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Excuse me?!"

* * *

After summoning Canon!Roman and explaining their existence to both of them, they both sat down and thought about it. Cinder asked hesitantly, "Why are you doing this?" I crossed my arms and bluntly explained, "Ozpin rejected me before he could even see me in action. In response, I'm going to make him regret that decision." Canon!Roman raised an eyebrow and commented, "It's overkill... I'm in." Cinder nodded in agreement as I grinned.

I turned to "Canon" and asked, "First question: how good are you in politics?" Canon!Roman grinned back and admitted, "I kept up with the 'canon' White Fang while also keeping them in line." I turned to "Blind" and asked, "Willing to kill a few more people to get the muscle we need?" Twin!Cinder looked at me in confusion before nodding.

I took a deep breath and asked, "So, do any of you guys watch a show called **Red vs. Blue**?"

* * *

I went over the schematics of the prison. Luckily, they have their own "purge" and how they do it. I was on a small cargo ship with the team in the haul.

We're charting a course to a prison ship, and according to my calculations...

"Attention unidentified cargo ship, this is the Warden of the Atlas Alcatraz, responding to your distress signal. Come in, over." It rang from the speakers outside the said ship as I quickly replaced the schematics with a map of the open waters.

I quickly went outside and set off an air horn. The Warden then spoke, "Please let us know if you need help with your ship."

Another air horn.

As I waited to be 'rescued', I couldn't help but mentally laugh at the fact it's like **Red vs. Blue Season 13: Prologue.**

And I'm 'Felix'.

* * *

The crew laughed at my white-lie story as I asked, "But enough about me. What about this ship? What if the inmates escape?" He chuckled before explaining, "There's miles of water surrounding us. However, I will give anything to capture Paris Valentine." I slowly grinned and asked, "Oh, really~? Okay, then." I then greeted as I held my arms out, "I'm the _real_ Paris Valentine, and I'm here to kill you and take the prisoners of this ship." They laughed, but soon realized I wasn't laughing, but chuckling darkly.

The warden slowly went for his gun, but I yelled out, "Crime Syndicate!" Instantly, Paris Valentine materialized with Twin!Cinder, killing the soldiers around us as I leveled Melodic Cudgel and fired, killing the navigator of the ship.

I scoffed and asked Paris, "Be an ally and clean up this blood, will you? And while you're at it, cut our signal to Atlas." Paris nodded as Cinder left with me.

I asked as I entered the prison room, "Status?" Neo gave a thumbs up and confirmed, " _Sector 1, cleared_." Emerald walked past me as she spoke, "2, cleared." Mercury stated as he crushed someone's head under his foot, "Sector 3... _SQUISH!_... cleared."

 **PING!**

 _ **Crime** **Syndicate**_ **has leveled up!**

 **You can now summon a max of 3 characters!**

I summoned Canon!Roman and let him use his silver tongue.

After he finished with his speech, I requested, "All of you that want the freedom you deserve, or wanting to send the world of Remnant into complete disarray, firmly grasp the bars of your confinement." Like the prologue, a handful of people from each side grasped the bars.

However, my eyes narrowed at a certain cell in the far back. It was heavily confined, and no doubt holds someone dangerous.

Cinder looked at me before I gave the signal. She spoke cheerily, "Well, then, enjoy your swim~!" She quickly pushed the purge button.

In the prologue, the inmates were sucked into space. In this timeline, they were all swept out into see via rapidly moving floors conveyer belts.

After waiting a few moments, Paris stopped the purge and spoke with a smug voice, "Congratulations, you're all hired." As soon as he said that, I marched over to the confined cell to see the one that saw through my plans.

When I got there, however, my annoyance turned into shock.

I slowly greeted the person who was staring at me with her silver eyes,

"Hello, Summer Rose. We have a lot to talk about."

My eyes then narrowed as I finished, "And it begins with your daughter Ruby."

* * *

 **Didn't expect that, did ya? I took a copy of _swift56's_ Cinder before she was killed off in _Twin Heroes of Remnant_. swift was okay with it, so you might as well check out the story and see how short lived Cinder was after ' _Ruby Rose'_.**

 **But why is Summer Rose on a prison ship?**

 **Review?**


	5. Where in the plot!

The real reason...!

* * *

Summer demanded as he stared at me, "What about my daughter?" I sighed before answering her, "Both Yang and her are attending Beacon." Instead of a cheerful yell, she growled in frustration and pounded against a wall, shaking the entire ship. She yelled in frustration, "Damn!" I jumped in surprise due to her reaction before asking confused, "I thought you'd be happy with them attending Beacon?" She shook her head and explained, "If it was a different academy, I would. But Beacon? They aren't training Huntsmen and Huntresses, they are training soldiers."

I remained silent before asking, "You tell me your story, I'll tell you mine?"

* * *

I rubbed my forehead and asked, "Let me get this strait: you weren't KIA, but was made like you were by the Council, which Ozpin is a part of, and all voted for you to be trapped on a boat?" She bitterly nodded as Neo confirmed that it was true. I sighed as she asked, "And you're planning to throw Remnant into chaos all because Ozpin didn't accept you?" I nodded.

She remained quiet before pointing at me and stating confidently, "Liar. That's not the reason." My team looked at me in shock before I gave a weak smile and asked, "What gave it away?" She grinned and pointed out, "It sounded like it was practiced over and over in a mirror, and your eyes had a far-away look. So, what's your _real_ reason?"

I shrugged and spoke with a lazy smile, "I'm bored."

Everyone went quiet at that, before Summer slowly started laughing at my reason. Emerald began, "So you're doing this, just because you're bored?"

I shrugged once again and reminded, "Hey, this isn't the original timeline. Not only that, but the writers usually have a 'Gamer' as a protagonist to the point of being cliché. Me? I'm not going to be a hero and instead be a third party." I turned to Summer and asked, "You in?"

She thought about it before asking as she shook my hand, "So what's happening so far?" I held up a finger before checking what she had on.

 **Summer's stuff:**

 **\- Clothes  
\- Toothpick  
** **\- Lock pick  
\- Picture of Ruby and Yang**

No bugs. Good.

I answered her question with a evil grin, "At the moment, we're going to rob some Dust stores." Summer returned the grin before asking, "Where do I start?" "No, you're not robbing the stores." She looked at me in confusion as I got up and ordered, "Paris, Canon, Blind. Each of you grab twenty men and start robbing stores. Place the Dust in a warehouse at the docks." My three summons nodded and went to work as I continued, "Neo, cancel the party for now and make one with Emerald and Mercury. Try to have them level up and improve their semblances and fighting styles with some I.D.s." Neo saluted as I told Summer, "The Council will be suspicious if you showed up, again. So it's best for you to keep to the shadows."

She looked at me impressed before asking, "What do I do, then?" I stretched before checking my inventory, "Change your clothes, have an actual meal, and get ready to kill some Grimm to clear an area."

 **Inventory: 17/30**

As she looked through the clothes I got out, she casually asked, "Glenn?" "Yep."

* * *

After using one of the Bullheads and landing, Summer stretched before speaking with a grin as the door opened, "Time to stretch out and see how rusty I've gotten."

What I witnessed was a Grimm massacre, no pun intended. Words could not describe what Summer did to the Grimm.

After she dealt with the monsters, I looked around until I found train tracks. I slowly kneeled down and touched one, before looking in the direction of Vale. Summer looked at me curiously as I slowly got back up and smiled as I declared, "Phase one: In Progress. Phase two: Preparations needed." Summer tilted her head in confusion, before her eyes widened in understanding as she pointed out, "We need a train." I shook my head and explained, "I disagree. Too flashy, since it was used in the original timeline. All we need is to lead the Grimm to Vale." A voice pointed out, "Won't that draw people's attention to Vale itself?"

Summer looked up and gasped while I didn't look. However, I shrugged carelessly and spoke, "Hey, I'm just winging it, Raven. I'm causing chaos just because I'm bored while Summer is in to get back at the Council. You in?" The woman's eyes narrowed at me before asking, "What's your excuse?" Again, I shrugged and explained, "Ozpin didn't accept me into Beacon to help out with the war. So I'm going to make him regret that decision."

There was a tense silence before Raven opened a portal. She spoke with no emotion before she went through, "I'll, think about it." I merely nodded as she left.

Summer eyed me and pointed out, "You're a weird guy. You know that, right?" I shrugged and spoke, "Yeah. But when you live with 'crazy' and 'weird' everyday, while also acknowledging the fact that you're living in a branched off timeline, you pretty much can't help yourself." Summer remained silent before questioning, "What is Ruby and her team doing now?" I mentally went through the shows before answering, "Attending Beacon. In canon, at this point, Jaune spills that he used forged transcripts. This leads to Cardin and his team to bullying and blackmailing him into doing their work." Slowly, I looked at the Grimm and continued, "At Forever Fall, it escalates to the point of putting his friends in danger, so he retaliates. However... CRDL is better off dead than alive."

I declared finally, "We'll let the Grimm take care of them. That is unless my semblance levels up."

* * *

I looking over the map of Vale on a wall as I asked, "How much Dust did we get?" Canon answered as him, Paris, and Blind came over, "Enough for the docks." Blind looked at the map and asked, "Planning for Breach?" I nodded as Neo, Mercury, and Emerald appeared out of nowhere. I then pulled out a general timeline of canon and looked at the date before comparing it to the one I'm in. I straitened up and decided, "Paris and Canon will keep on stealing Dust, but locate it else where. We have all we need for the docks, so in a few weeks we will attempt to move the Dust at the docks to Glenn."

I looked at Neo and asked, "So, got anything good?" She nodded and gave me a weird glove that looked like what Cinder used as Mercury told me, "We found this, a _**Grimm Marionette Glove**_. The one that wears it has the ability to control up to 5 Grimm, one for each finger. The only downside is that it counts as a single-handed weapon, meaning that you can't use weapons that require two hands." I nodded and ordered, "Blind, Summer, you two will capture 5 Grimm and hide them in cages at the docks."

Emerald asked curiously, "Why aren't you concerned about our safety?" I explained, "Blind, Canon, and Paris are my summons. In videogames, summoned allies can be summoned again after they die. Due to this, Blind, Canon, and Paris don't have to worry about dying since I can just summon them back. As for Emerald, Mercury, and Neo, Neo's semblance allows you to 'party' and use recovery items. And Summer, well, I don't know the story behind it, but her silver eyes played a role in defeating Grimm."

Neo asked, " _So, what do we do, now?"_ I relaxed and answered while putting on my hat, "Relax. Have some downtime. You guys deserve it. Me? I'll be going out to see if I can get a small job or place in an order for a weapon." They looked at me surprised as I questioned, "What? Everyone, even the bad guys, need a break once in a while." Paris sighed before dismissing himself. Oh, right. He was technically me.

Meh.

* * *

As I walked through Vale, I looked for a forge before heading on in. I placed an order to make some Melodic Cudgel variants. Though they will be similar in appearance and shape, I had them arranged so they each would have one element.

The yellow, electric variant will act like a stun baton. The red, fire variant will be a fiery whip. The light blue, ice variant will become an rapier made of ice. I haven't figured out what to do with the Earth Dust, but it will focus on defense instead of offense. The smith said it would take 4 weeks at max, so I paid them more than the amount needed.

I walked out, whistling a tune before looking at the black glove that supposedly controls Grimm. After doing a few test-grips, I continued to wander about before seeing team RWBY. I stopped just as Ruby saw me. We stood in silence before I quickly bolted away, RWBY chasing after me.

When in canon am I?!

 **PING!**

 **You've unlocked a new summon!**

 **Fenrir Azul (My Turn)**

Meh, I'll test him later.

* * *

 **Sorry if it seemed rush. But anyway, we now have some plot! But where in the plot of RWBY is Roman?**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Fenrir Azul belongs to** ** _Le MAO XVII_.**


	6. From R to R

...

I stared at the blue box while my eyebrow twitched.

The world around me is frozen and slightly dark.

Ruby had tears in her eyes as she was frozen in midair, swinging her scythe. Yang was in angry-mode and was to the right of me, about to give me a right hook. Blake was firing her weapon as Weiss was using a Glyph to send icicles at me.

However, they weren't moving or blinking.

I shouted in anger, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

 **Thank you for playing 'The Gamer: Demo Version'.**

"THAT WAS THE DEMO?! I WANT A REFUND ON MY EFFORT AND TIME!" A voice I haven't heard in a long time spoke as footsteps echoed behind me, "Don't worry, you'll have the real deal soon enough."

I turned to see the _real_ Roman Torchwick grinning at me as I demanded, "Explain." He did as he gestured to the box, "Did you really expect everything to go your way? Everything to be knitted together messy with weird things together? You're in the demo-version, and you'll be getting the real deal soon enough." I growled and asked, "And? Who else is playing the demo? Heck, who is playing the real thing?" "I don't know~!" "Then what's the purpose of having me doing this?!"

He held up one finger and listed, "One, so you can have a proper feel of what your real life will be like with the gaming mechanics." I remained silent before sighing, "Fair enough." "Two, so you can select one stat to carry over to your new _file_." I instantly spoke, "Speed." He blanked before further elaborating, "It's actually the total average of all your stats that-" "Yeah, whatever. I choose speed." He blinked before commenting, "Okay then..." "Anything else?"

He tapped his chin before remembering, "Oh, yeah! You're going to be a male Ruby, and there are seven more people that have a 'gamer' semblance." "So it's like a multiplayer game... I'm down with it." "So, future _Crimson Comet_ , who do you choose to be your teacher of _speed elementary_?" Another blue box appeared in front of me.

 **Barry Allen (The Flash)  
Savitar (The God of Speed)  
Pietro/Quicksilver (X-Men)**

I selected, "Pietro, due to the slow-mo scenes of the movie." "Alright. And which game do you want your secondary weapon from?" "Huh?" Another blue box.

 **Devil May Cry  
Bayonetta  
Team Fortress 2  
Legend of Zelda  
**

"Um, I choose **Devil May Cry** , and the weapon I choose is **Lucifer**." He nodded and asked, "One final question: Due to you being a different character, what skill do you want to keep?" I went silent as I thought it over.

 **Crime Syndicate** would allow me to summon deceased antagonists from different stories and control them, but they have the same strengths and weaknesses. **Pickpocket** would allow me to steal all I want, at the potential cost of bad charisma. **Mug** inflicts damage and steals 1 item.

...

Well, I might as well... "I choose **Crime Syndicate**." Roman asked me, "Are you sure? They'll just be mindless puppets that you control. No opinion, no emotion, no thoughts. Just their powers, fighting style, and appearance." I nodded in confirmation.

Roman then waved his hand as a different box appeared as the others vanished.

 **Titles:  
Player 1 - No affects.  
** **Crimson Comet - Your base speed is increased by 50 percent. (Unlocked when you unlock your 'Speed Semblance'.)  
Weapon Nut - Can identify any weapon and its weaknesses. (Unlocked when you craft your main weapon.)  
Silver Speedster - (Unlocked at Level 10 and training with Pietro.)  
Red Reaper - (Unlocked at Level 15. Requires training with Qrow.)  
Rhythm Thief - (Unlocked at Level 20.)  
Scarlet Speedster - (Unlocked after Level 30 with 'Speed Semblance.)  
**

The dead criminal explained, "These are the titles you can see, so far. However, I want to stress that you don't have the cliché **Gamer Body** and **Gamer Mind** skills, so you'll be prone to panic attacks and damage is shown on your body. Also, aside from your standard **HP** and **MP,** you also have **AP,** which stands for **Aura Points**. They can be used as an alternate to **MP** , but not the other way around. They are also used to use your semblance, should you unlock it. Not to mention they are natural **HP/MP** regen, depending on the number you have."

I nodded and took in the information before asking, "Anything else?" "You have access to **Observe** , but it only gives you the basics. Speaking of which, choose which one of these drinks you want to have an unlimited amount of." Three different cans were in front of me. Knowing that they have temporary buffs, I cast **Observe** on them.

 **BONK!  
This hyper soft drink doubles the user's speed for 5 full minutes. Has 10 minute cool down.**

 **People like Lemonade (Sprite)  
Restores 50 MP and HP while giving 10% more speed for 1 minute. 1 minute cool down.**

 **Milk  
Restores 20 HP, MP, and AP. 10 second cool down.**

Well... I grabbed **BONK!** and grinned, thinking about messing with my enemies by zipping all around. However... I shook my head and grabbed **People like Lemonade** and chose to have it instead. Aside from the milk being ridiculously OP, it'll only help with the beginning. Not only that, but I assume that the 'potions' stop you from attacking in the first place like in minecraft, and damage won't stop at 20.

I asked as I tossed the drink up and caught it, "Anything else you may have forgotten?" "Well, you'll remember everything, and you'll start out as a baby freshly born from Summer."

...

"Oum Dammit."

* * *

 _(Third Person POV)_

 _3 years later..._

Summer looked for her 3 year old son and 5 year old step-daughter in Tai's house. When she went into Yang's room, she looked in shock.

Surrounding Ruby was a bunch of advance mathematic books while Yang was going over physics. The two siblings were studying courses that weren't even their age group.

Ruby suddenly picked up a near speak-and-spell and pushed some buttons. A robotic dull voice spoke, "YANG." The blonde sibling looked over to Ruby as he 'asked', "STOP. HERE?" Yang nodded, before the two noticed their mother in the doorway.

Summer slowly backed away, and closed the door.

* * *

 _8 years later..._

Qrow felt a tug on his cloak. He looked down and saw Ruby with a hopeful expression. Qrow asked his nephew, "What is it, kiddo?" Ruby asked with a hopeful expression, "Can you give Auntie a message?" Not surprised since Tai slipped that Yang was a 'step-sister', Qrow asked, "What is the message?" Ruby requested, " _If White Fang attacks a train, after the battle, please take the ninja cat girl and drop her off at dad's place after said cat girl separates the coupling._ " "Oddly specific, kiddo. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

It has been 11 years since I was 'born'. I trained with Pietro and managed to unlock my **Speed Semblance**. Speaking of which...

 **Speed Semblance Level 25 (36%)  
Quadruple your current speed and make everything around you go in slow motion.  
Cost: 5 AP per minute**

Yep, still need to progress on it. I was in the living room with Yang, playing videogames on the screen. I took a quick glance and looked at what she read.

 **Yang Xiao Long  
Player 4  
Level: 19**

"K. O.!" the speakers boomed as I sighed. Yang noticed my mood and asked, "What's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Aside from the face that you read smut with no shame? I'm wondering if mother is still around." Yang sighed before stating, "I've been learning to control my anger thanks to **Doctor Banner** , you know. As for the wondering, I don't blame you. There's six other players out there, and we don't know who they are."

 _CRASH!_

Our heads snapped to the glass table and we saw someone on the now broken glass table.

 **Blake Belladonna  
Player 3  
Level: 18**

I remained silent as we gazed upon the unconscious girl. After a while, I got up and stretched as I spoke, "I'll be letting Qrow know that my order came, and I'll let dad know someone is taking the couch." Yang nodded before grinning perverted as she declared, "I'll take her upstairs and get to know her."

I sighed as I grabbed my scroll.

Looks like canon is changing majorly, now.

* * *

 **Yep. We went from Roman to Ruby. There are eight gamers, and we already know three. Who are the other five?**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **ATTENTION!**

 **Okay, look. _Crime Syndicate_ will need more villains, and I need help finding them. **

**The limitations are that they must be already dead in the story (or permanently re-killed if brought back to life), and must be in a RWBY story. It can be in a crossover, but I'm not counting Death Battle or stories that mention RWBY while not in the 'RWBY' category.**

 **If you have anything, please let me know in a review or PM and give me their basic bio.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **EX:**

 **Name: (self explanatory)**

 **Story originated from: (self explanatory)**

 **When did they die: (please give the chapter of death)**

 **Species: (again, self explanatory)**

 **Semblance/Powers: (ONLY IF the deceased villain had any)**

 **Appearance: (do I really need to explain this?)**

 **Weapon(s) (if any): (do I have to explain this?)**

 **Height: (for good reason)**

 **(Anything else you want to include)**


End file.
